Assassin's Journey Prompts
by bige1218
Summary: A collection of stories about Team Natsu, the Straw Hats, Ichigo's group and the superpowered group of Class E enjoying themselves as couples, friends and comrades-in-arms. Loads of fanservice, romance and laughter with some fighting moments within every prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fishing**

* * *

It was a sunny day on the Thousand Sunny. Everyone on the ship are relaxing.

Except for some…

A punishment for eating all the food in their eating contest, Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Romeo, Wendy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Orihime, Sugino, Maehara, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya and Fuwa are forced to fish for five hours.

Luffy's stomach began to rumble.

"I'm so hungry!" Luffy hollered.

"Really? 'Cause to me, you still ate a huge chuck of meat the moment we got back on the ship." Usopp commented.

"Ate a big slab of meat and he's still hungry!" Sugino, Kimura and Sugaya thought in unison.

"This sucks!" Natsu and Romeo hollered in unison.

"Give me a break!" Maehara hollered.

"I wanna eat!" Chopper hollered.

"I'm so hungry my stomach could explode." Brook explained

"But then again, I don't have a stomach! Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

Wendy, Yada, Orihime and Fuwa pouted.

The only one begin happy… is well, Happy.

"Fishy, Fishy~! Come into my tummy~!" Happy sang.

"We've been fishing for two hours without rest, and we're so hungry!" Wendy hollered.

Yada comforted Wendy.

"I know. But hey, we can bare it if we work together." Yada commented.

Wendy giggled.

"I guess you're right." Wendy said.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sugino asked.

"Because you guys ate our food two days ago." Carla explained.

Natsu and the fishing crew turned to see Isogai, Carla and Blizzard watching them.

"Even though we got food from the island two days ago, we still need fish." Isogai explained.

"At least give us some snacks!" Natsu, Sugino, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya and Usopp hollered in unison.

"I WANT MEAT!" Luffy shouted.

" _You need a break from eating, Luffy!_ " Blizzard exclaimed.

"No way!" Luffy exclaimed.

Blizzard sighed in defeat.

" _You're hopeless._ " Blizzard thought.

XXX

A tug came from Happy's pole, causing the blue Exceed to shout with glee.

"I'VE GOT A LINE!" Happy shouted.

This alerted Natsu, Luffy, Romeo, Wendy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Orihime, Sugino, Maehara, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya and Fuwa with excitement.

"Atta boy, Happy!" Natsu hollered.

"We've got a line!" Kimura hollered.

"Pull it in!" Usopp and Chopper hollered in unison.

Happy began to pull but struggled greatly.

"It must be a big one!" Fuwa hollered.

"Happy needs help!" Orihime hollered.

"Let's help him." Sugaya said.

Natsu, Luffy, Romeo, Wendy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Orihime, Sugino, Maehara, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya and Fuwa began helping Happy with great effect.

"PULL~!" Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Romeo, Wendy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Orihime, Sugino, Maehara, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya and Fuwa shouted in unison.

With all their might, Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Romeo, Wendy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Orihime, Sugino, Maehara, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya and Fuwa pulled whatever's tugging on Happy's line upwards.

But what they pulled… was big and vicious.

A giant Sea King roared loudly.

"What is that!?" Natsu, Sugino and Maehara exclaimed in unison.

"It's a SEA KING!" Luffy shouted, with starry-shaped eyes.

" _HOW DID SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVEN GET HERE!?_ " Blizzard exclaimed, in extreme shock.

"This is bad!" Isogai hollered.

Happy, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Orihime, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya and Fuwa screamed in fright.

XXX

Hearing their screams, everyone quickly hurried outside to see what's happening.

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" Nami, Zoro and Franky exclaimed in unison.

"What's a Sea King doing here?" Sanji asked.

"It's kinda cute." Robin commented.

"Holy crap!" Lucy, Ichigo, Nagisa and Kaede exclaimed in unison.

Everyone else either viewed with wonder of amusement or screamed in fright.

"FOOD!" Natsu and Luffy shouted in unison.

Without warning, Natsu and Luffy attacked the Sea King with ferocity.

Everyone else watched dumbfounded.

"They're crazy when it comes to food…" Everyone thought in unison.

XXX

The Sea King tried in vain protect itself, but couldn't keep up with Natsu and Luffy's speed.

\- Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! – Natsu shouted.

\- Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka! – Luffy shouted.

Natsu and Luffy delivered a powerful two-hit punching combo that knocked the Sea King out.

"We did it!" Natsu and Luffy hollered in unison.

The victory was short-lived however, as the fire dragon slayer and the rubber man fell into the water.

XXX

Watching from afar, Lucy and Nami slapped their foreheads in embarrassment.

"Idiots." Lucy and Nami thought in unison.

"Natsu!" Happy hollered, jumping into the water.

"Get back here, tomcat!" Carla hollered.

"We're coming, Natsu-san! Luffy-san!" Wendy hollered.

"Hang on!" Chopper hollered.

Wendy and Chopper jumped into the water as well.

Romeo, Yada, Fuwa, Brook and Orihime followed in suit.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sugino, Maehara, Usopp, Kimura and Sugaya exclaimed in unison.

XXX

Later on, Natsu, Luffy, Happy, Romeo, Wendy, Yada, Fuwa, Chopper, Brook and Orihime were dragged out of the water by Ichigo, Blizzard, Gray, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Karma, Sugino, Maehara and Terasaka.

All ten were getting scolded.

"How reckless can you two be?!" Lucy and Nami asked in unison, in an angry manner.

Natsu and Luffy mumbled words, due to the beating the two got from Lucy and Nami.

"You two have Devil Fruit powers and you'd still jump in the water like idiots!" Franky hollered.

"Did you two even think before jumping into the water?" Zoro asked.

"Sorry…" Chopper and Brook said, weakly from taking in the sea.

"I swear, you two follow Natsu without knowing what would happen, huh?" Gray asked.

"You're both hopeless." Sanji commented, blowing a cigarette.

Happy and Romeo were knocked out to say a word.

"And what were you girls thinking?!" Kataoka asked, in an angry manner.

"Guess Natsu and Luffy's stupidity is rubbing on them." Terasaka commented.

"You're one to talk." Ichigo commented.

"What?!" Terasaka exclaimed.

Wendy, Yada, Fuwa and Orihime were drained from even speaking as the seawater was being pushed out of their systems.

(A/N: Those four are the Childish Female Quartet!)

"But all that aside, you guys did give us a big catch." Erza commented.

Erza pointed to the knocked out Sea King hooked to the Sunny.

"We're gonna have another feast with this!" Sugaya hollered.

"YEAH!" Natsu, Luffy, Happy, Wendy, Romeo, Chopper, Brook, Yada, Fuwa and Orihime shouted in unison, waking up upon hearing "feast".

Everyone had different expressions from their comeback.

"They may be childish, but they're still our friends." Lucy, Ichigo, Nagisa, Nami, Kaede and Blizzard thought in unison.

The gang began preparations in cutting up the Sea King for tonight's dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Blue's Welcome Party**

* * *

"Annnnd, done!" Sanji hollered.

Sanji put the finishing touches on a vanilla cake with blue icing.

Today, the gang were gonna celebrate Blue's welcoming with cake.

Isogai and Sanji were on cake baking and detail.

The cake has vanilla frosting, blue letters named "BLUE" made from blue icing, and several red and white birthday candles.

"Blue will love this." Isogai said.

"You bet." Sanji said.

"Just hope Luffy-san doesn't eat it for himself." Isogai commented.

"Don't worry, he has a massive sweet tooth that gives him stomachaches when he eats anything too sweet." Sanji explained.

Isogai laughed sheepishly.

(A/N: Didn't want to leave Luffy's sweat tooth problems in this!)

XXX

Outside on the deck, Blue is currently playing kick ball with Natsu, Luffy, Ichigo, Nagisa, Happy and Blizzard.

"Pass and kick!" Ichigo hollered.

Ichigo kicked the ball to Nagisa, who intercepted and passed to Blizzard.

" _Fetch!_ " Blizzard hollered, swinging his tail at the ball.

The ball aimed to Luffy, who kicked the ball to Natsu.

Natsu used his head to intercept and kick to Happy.

"That doesn't count!" Ichigo and Nagisa exclaimed in unison.

"Sure it does." Natsu said.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"Here, Blue!" Happy hollered.

Happy passed the ball to Blue.

Blue intercepted the ball and used her legs to kick the ball to Ichigo.

Sadly, the speed of the ball was too fast as it hit Ichigo's head hard-core and fell down.

Natsu, Luffy and Happy laughed at the sight.

" _A little too overboard, kiddo?_ " Blizzard asked, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

" _Why? You said to use your legs to kick the ball._ " Blue replied.

" _Not HIT the ball like a donkey would._ " Blizzard commented.

" _I'm not a donkey!_ " Blue exclaimed.

"Blue's got power. But has little restraint." Nagisa thought.

Nagisa's still glad to have a strong pet for so long.

"By the way, where's everyone else?" Nagisa asked.

The boys noticed no one is outside on the deck.

"Good question." Happy commented.

Chiba and Hayami appeared from the door.

"Hey, guys. Come inside." Hayami explained.

"We've got something for Blue." Chiba explained.

The boys and Blue were wildly confused.

"Something for Blue?" Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Blizzard, Ichigo, Nagisa and Blue thought in unison.

"And be sure to cover Blue's eyes. It's a surprise." Hayami explained.

Chiba and Hayami went back inside.

"A surprise?!" Natsu, Happy and Luffy exclaimed in unison, excited.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ichigo asked, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Nagisa replied, also having a sweat drop on his forehead.

" _Wonder what surprise it could be?_ " Blizzard and Blue asked in unison.

XXX

Happy closed Blue's eyes to prevent her from seeing.

" _What's the surprise?_ " Blue asked.

"You'll see." Happy replied.

" _It's better to show than tell. Though I'm still not sure what is?_ " Blizzard asked.

Blue pouted.

Natsu and Luffy began to feel very hungry all of a sudden.

"I wonder if there's food to eat?" Natsu asked.

"So hungry…" Luffy muttered.

"Can you two not think about food for a few minutes?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey. We're almost there." Nagisa explained.

Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Blizzard, Ichigo, Nagisa and Blue made it to the kitchen.

And boy there **WAS** a surprise…

"WELCOME TO THE TEAM, BLUE!" Lucy, Nami, Orihime, Kaede, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Karma, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Okuda, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa, Chiba, Hayami and Terasaka shouted in unison.

The whole gang were sitting in the kitchen with bowls of pretzels, potato chips, and shrimp with cocktail sauce; the birthday cake with three bowls of different kinds of candy and two bowls of pudding and peanut butter each; ten slabs of steak, chicken and lamb with BBQ sauce; two bowls of fruit and vegetable salad, and 46 cups with 5 large cups for drinks: water, soda (Sprite and CoCa-Cola), Booze and Milk).

Blue became extremely touched with joy.

" _E-Everyone…!_ " Blue hollered.

Blizzard chuckled.

" _Reminds me of my welcoming party, huh, Luffy?_ " Blizzard asked.

Luffy was too distracted to see food.

"FOOD~!" Luffy shouted.

Luffy attempted to get food, but Nami and Sanji stopped him.

"Hold your horses, gummy bear!" Nami hollered.

"Let Blue have the first bite!" Sanji hollered.

Without warning, Blue called dibs by getting some lamb in an instant.

"She's fast!" Kimura hollered.

"Someone's hungry, huh?" Karma asked.

"Wolves do love lamb." Rukia commented.

"Let's dig in!" Kaede hollered.

"To Blue!" Erza hollered.

"TO BLUE!" The gang shouted in unison.

XXX

In five minutes, the party went crazy with everyone enjoying themselves.

Natsu, Luffy and Blue were eating three giant pieces of steak (one of them cooked by Natsu's fire to taste better) while Lucy, Nami and Blizzard watched in embarrassment, Juvia was swooning over a half-naked Gray, who's drinking some ice cold water, Kaede was eating her pudding like no tomorrow and Nagisa, Karma and Okuda watched with half-smiled expressions, Zoro was drinking his booze with Renji while Robin eating her plate of fruit salad, Sanji was fawning over all the ladies, only to be silenced by Rukia's kick to the face, Ichigo was eating a plate of chips with a calm pace, Erza and Kataoka were eating pieces of the birthday cake with some strawberries and apple slices added to it, Brook was playing flute, Happy was eating fish, Franky did robot voices which got Usopp, Chopper, Romeo, Wendy, Sugino, Kimura, Sugaya, Yada and Fuwa very excited, Orihime, Hayami, Chiba, Uryu, Chad and Juvia were having a friendly chat, as well was Isogai with Maehara, Okano, Carla, Nakamura and Kanzaki, and Gajeel was having an arm wrestling contest with Terasaka while Lily and Levy watched.

The party was a blast and Blue loved it to her heart's content.

"Now for a song!" Brook hollered.

"So cool~!" Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Kaede, Romeo, Wendy, Usopp, Chopper, Orihime, Sugino, Maehara, Nakamura, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya and Fuwa hollered in unison.

"Get ready for-" Brook hollered, before being pushed away by Gajeel with a blue guitar in one hand and a microphone in the other.

"I go first, Bones! Best Friend, HERE WE GO!" Gajeel shouted.

"That's rude!" Brook exclaimed.

The Fairy Tail mages became horrified.

"NOT THAT SONG!" Gray, Romeo and Levy exclaimed in unison.

"He's not gonna…" Sugino, Okuda, Maehara, Nakamura, Kataoka, Okano, Fuwa and Terasaka thought in unison, stunned.

" **Colorful, colorful…** " Gajeel sang.

" **Shooby doo bop~!** " Gajeel sang.

" **Tremble with love, steel grey metallic!** " Gajeel sang.

As Gajeel continues to sing, almost everyone comically turned to stone, except for a few.

"Gajeel." Levy said.

"Now that's a singer!" Franky hollered.

"He's good!" Terasaka hollered.

"Show them, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia hollered.

"Rock on!" Renji hollered.

" **Doo doo doo… Shalala…** " Gajeel sang.

" **Shooby doo bop! Shalala…** " Gajeel sang.

" **Bite into it, hard! Sweet honey…** " Gajeel sang.

"I knew that song sucks!" Natsu hollered, covering his ears in futility.

Natsu was soon met Gajeel's guitar hitting his face.

"Got a problem, Salamander?!" Gajeel asked, in an angry manner.

"You're asking for it!" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu and Gajeel clashed comically.

" **Shooby doo bop!** " Gajeel sang.

"I've had it with your Shodo-boop-a-!" Natsu hollered.

"It's _Shooby do bop_ , you idiot!" Gajeel hollered.

Natsu and Gajeel generate a dust cloud from their fight.

"Here we go again." Lucy muttered.

A flying mug hit Natsu's face.

"Which one of you wise guys threw that!?" Natsu asked, in an angry manner.

XXX

Gray rose from his chair and advancing towards Natsu, bumping into Erza and Kataoka, forcing them to drop their cakes.

"Natsu! Quit screwing around on the Sunny!" Gray hollered.

Erza and Kataoka became horrified at their dropped cakes.

"My… cake…" Erza and Kataoka said in unison, deeply sad at their pieces on the floor.

Sanji stepped on the pieces without warning, causing the two girls to scream.

"YOU SHITTY IDIOTS! TAKE IT OUTSIDE – THEY'RE LADIES IN HERE!" Sanji shouted, in a flaming rage.

However, the Straw Hat cook was soon met with a dual kick to the face.

"SILENCE!" Erza and Kataoka shouted in unison.

Before long, all hell breaks loose in the kitchen as Natsu and Gajeel's fight escalated to the point Luffy, Ichigo, Gray, Erza, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Renji, Sugino, Maehara, Kataoka, Okano, Fuwa and Terasaka joined in the mix, causing chaos.

Everyone else stood back by hiding in various spots.

"I should've known this would happen." Lucy commented.

"Yeah…" Nami and Kaede muttered.

Nagisa laughed sheepishly.

Happy and Blizzard sighed.

Blue became deadpanned.

" _This SURE was a welcoming party._ " Blue thought.

XXX

It was now nighttime; the fighting ceased and everyone went to sleep to ease up.

Blue was sleeping with Nagisa and Kaede in the kitchen together.

Blue smiled in her sleep.

" _This is my home. With my new family._ " Blue thought.

Blue's new life begins.

* * *

 **I added in Gajeel's song that people don't like. It wasn't easy reading the lyrics or how to type them the best I could.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Drunk Night**

 **Note: This takes place after the big fight from Gajeel's song and before everyone went to sleep in the night.**

* * *

It was 6:30 PM, the boys decide to wait outside until the girls are done changing.

After the fight in the kitchen, everyone came to their senses and cleaned up the mess; especially Natsu and Gajeel for starting it in the first place.

Natsu was getting impatient.

"How much longer?" Natsu asked.

"You know girls, they take their time." Maehara replied.

"No one needs to hear that from you, perv." Sanji commented.

"You're one to talk!" Ichigo, Gray and Zoro hollered in unison.

"What?!" Sanji exclaimed.

"This sucks!" Gajeel hollered.

"Who's fault do you think it is?" Romeo, Lily, Sugino and Franky asked in unison.

"Salamander's!" Gajeel hollered.

Romeo, Lily, Sugino and Franky became deadpanned in response.

"Can they just hurry up?" Terasaka asked.

"Someone's impatient." Uryu commented, adjusting his glasses.

"Trying to shove the shoe on the other foot?" Karma asked.

Terasaka growled in retaliation.

"I'm hungry." Luffy said.

Usopp, Chopper and Blizzard clonked Luffy in the head.

"You just ate!" Usopp, Chopper and Blizzard hollered in unison.

The other boys watched in amusement or stunned to say a word.

Natsu suddenly began to catch an odd scent.

Blizzard and Gajeel caught the same.

" _Do you guys smell that?_ " Blizzard asked.

Chopper caught the same scent.

"I think it's… alcohol!" Chopper hollered.

"Alcohol?" The boys asked in unison.

"Is that a problem?" Chad asked.

Natsu, Gray and Happy suddenly felt a very bad feeling with terrified expressions on their faces.

"Oh no…" Natsu, Gray and Happy thought in unison.

"What's wrong?" Nagisa asked.

"Get the door." Gray said.

Natsu didn't need to respond as he already got to the door.

"W-Wait a minute!" Usopp exclaimed.

"The girls are still changing!" Sugaya hollered.

"Do you want us to die?!" Chopper, Romeo and Renji asked in unison.

Sanji wanted to stop them, but the thought of seeing the ladies changing got him hyped up again… with a slight nosebleed.

(A/N: Big shock…)

Maehara and Brook were thinking the same.

Natsu, Gray and Happy went in without warning.

"We're screwed…" Luffy, Blizzard, Ichigo, Nagisa, Romeo, Gajeel, Lily, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Uryu, Chad, Sugino, Isogai, Kimura, Sugaya and Chiba thought in unison, stunned to only think of an excuse to explain to the girls.

Karma snickered at the situation.

XXX

Natsu, Gray and Happy hurried to the kitchen… only for the trio to be extremely, comically shocked.

"Hey, can you guys w-" Ichigo said.

Suddenly, he had the same expression as soon as he walked in.

In fact, all of the guys were exactly the same upon seeing what's happening.

In the kitchen… all of the girls (dressed in their pajamas) became drunk from drinking alcohol… AGAIN!

(A/N: This is the best scene I've watched from Fairy Tail OVA 4 & 9!)

"Oh no…" Gray said.

"BRING ME MORE BOOZE!" Erza, Kataoka and Okano shouted in unison, demanding more booze.

Carla and Blue, also drunk, glared at the boys.

Happy became scarred.

"They're drunk again~!" Natsu and Gray hollered in unison.

XXX

Each of the girls in their drunken states became different: Lucy, Nami, Orihime and Kaede were being flirtatious, Erza, Kataoka and Okano became more aggressive, Juvia, Robin, Rukia, Okuda and Kanzaki became sober with constant sadness, Levy, Nakamura and Fuwa became eccentric with laughter at **EVERY** little thing, Wendy, Yada and Hayami became dizzy from the alcohol, and Carla and Blue became demanding with orders on Happy, Lily, Chopper and Blizzard.

The boys (excluding Natsu, Gray and Happy) became extremely shocked at such behavior.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me?!" Ichigo and Nagisa exclaimed in unison.

"E-Even Nami has limits?" Luffy asked.

"This is bad." Karma commented.

"YOU THINK?!" Sugino, Maehara, Sugaya, Terasaka, Usopp, Franky, Uryu and Renji exclaimed in unison.

"M-Meg?" Isogai asked.

"How did they get drunk so quickly?" Chad asked.

"My goodness!" Brook hollered.

"They're beautiful even when drunk!" Sanji hollered, in his "love mode".

Romeo, Zoro, Kimura and Chiba were too shocked to comment upon looking at the state of their girlfriends.

"This is crazy!" Gajeel hollered.

"We gotta run, Gray!" Natsu hollered.

"I'm with you there!" Gray hollered.

Natsu and Gray attempted to escape, but a sword came flying straight in between them, causing the fire and ice mages to stop.

"I said I need more booze!" Erza hollered.

"Get some right now!" Kataoka hollered.

"I'll kill you if you don't get us some!" Okano hollered.

"You're so funny! Hahahaha!" Levy laughed.

"Again, again!" Fuwa hollered.

"I love this game!" Nakamura hollered.

"I see stars…" Wendy and Yada commented in unison, in their dizzy states.

"I see Korosensei…" Hayami said, also dizzy.

"Wake up, Wendy~!" Juvia hollered, in a crying manner.

"Please wake up, Yada-chan! Hayami-chan!" Kanzaki hollered, crying.

"It's *sob* so *sob* sad." Robin and Okuda said in unison, also crying.

"Nii-sama promised me to see a Cherry Blossom festival!" Rukia hollered, crying.

"Hey, hey, Juvia." Lucy commented, twirling an empty glass in her hand.

"Where's Luffy? I wanna play with him." Nami explained.

"Men are so dreamy." Orihime commented.

"I want a good man." Kaede commented.

"We are the Queens! Do as we say!" Carla hollered, riding on top of Happy, Lily and Chopper as her "horses".

" _Mush, you maggots!_ " Blue hollered, sitting on top of Blizzard.

Blue used her tail with extreme force to get the Male Pet Trio moving.

"This sucks!" Happy hollered.

"Get ahold of yourselves, you drunks." Lily muttered.

"How did my life come to this?" Chopper asked, with comical tears pouring down from his eyes.

" _This is getting WAY too insane!_ " Blizzard hollered.

XXX

"Wake up, Levy!" Gajeel hollered.

"Snap out of it, Rio!" Sugaya hollered.

Gajeel and Sugaya tried in vain to shake Levy and Nakamura out of their funk.

Levy and Nakamura blinked for a few moments before staring at their tall boyfriends.

Gajeel and Sugaya sighed in relief.

But Levy and Nakamura laughed again, shocking the two.

"What happened to your hair, Gajeel? It's all shaggy!" Levy hollered.

"You're so funny, Sosuke! It's hysterical!" Nakamura hollered.

Gajeel and Sugaya groaned in defeat as Levy tugged on Gajeel's hair while Nakamura tickled Sugaya in an instant.

Fuwa laughed at the sight while taking pictures without regard.

(A/N: Let this be a lesson for teenage safety.)

XXX

"Gray-sama!" Juvia hollered.

"Zoro-kun!" Robin hollered.

"Karma-kun!" Okuda hollered.

"Sugino-kun!" Kanzaki hollered.

"Renji!" Rukia hollered.

"W-What?" Gray, Zoro, Renji, Karma and Sugino asked in unison.

"Do you see the light?" Juvia asked.

"What light?!" Gray exclaimed.

"It's just the kitchen lights, you idiot!" Zoro hollered.

"Not that light!" Robin and Rukia hollered in unison.

"The light in front of us." Kanzaki commented, pointing at the ceiling light.

"You're not making sense!" Sugino and Renji exclaimed in unison.

"It's so bright!" Okuda hollered.

"Why's that a problem?" Karma asked.

"It's so bright it hurts me!" Juvia hollered, hugging Gray as water from the water mage's body flowed uncontrollably onto the ice mage's legs.

"Help me!" Gray hollered.

"Save us!" Robin, Kanzaki and Rukia hollered in unison, hugging Zoro, Sugino and Renji in uncomfortable positions.

Zoro, Sugino and Renji were scarred as hell while trying to escape their grasp.

Okuda cried loudly as she also hugged Karma tightly, chocking the life out of him.

"Why me?" Karma thought.

XXX

"W-We're screwed." Usopp muttered.

He, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Isogai, Maehara, Terasaka, Uryu and Chad were at the mercy of a drunken Erza, Kataoka and Okano.

"Why us?" Uryu asked.

"Don't look at me." Isogai replied.

"Where's my booze?" Erza asked.

"We want it." Kataoka and Okano said in unison.

"You three are **WAY** too drunk to even be asking something as stupid as-" Terasaka hollered.

Terasaka was silenced by a kick to the face from Okano, knocking him out.

"Even drunk, her kicks are still strong?!" Maehara thought, dumbfounded at Okano's leg strength even when drunk.

Erza grabbed Brook by the hair.

"Why are you all bones, Nab?" Erza asked.

"I'm Brook, Erza-san." Brook replied.

Erza threw Brook to the side and grabbed Uryu by the collar.

"You look like a nerd, Macao?" Erza commented.

"I'm Uryu." Uryu muttered.

Kataoka was holding Isogai in a headlock while sitting on a beaten up Franky.

"Calm down, Meg!" Isogai hollered.

"Say uncle!" Kataoka hollered.

Kataoka tightened the grip on Isogai, causing him to suffocate.

"So… not… SUPER…" Franky thought.

Okano was giving her own brand of punishment on Maehara, Usopp, Sanji and Chad.

"Okano-chwan's so lovely~!" Sanji hollered, having heart-shaped eyes.

Usopp smacked Sanji at the back of his head.

"Get a grip!" Usopp hollered.

Usopp then screamed as he dodged a kick from Okano.

"Do something, Maeahra!" Chad hollered.

"Like what?!" Maehara exclaimed.

"That does it! TIME TO DIE!" Erza shouted, summoning two swords.

"DIE!" Kataoka and Okano shouted in unison.

Erza, Kataoka and Okano continue their assault on Isogai, Maehara, Terasaka, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Uryu and Chad.

"I'm too young to die!" Usopp shouted.

XXX

Romeo and Kimura tried to shake Wendy and Yada violently to snap them out of their dizziness, while Chiba sprinkle some water on Hayami.

"Wake up, Wendy-chan!" Romeo hollered.

"Snap out of it, Yada!" Kimura hollered.

"Water's not working." Chiba commented.

"You're not even trying!" Romeo and Kimura exclaimed in unison.

Wendy, Yada and Hayami got up.

"Thank goodness." Chiba said.

"That's a relief." Kimura commented.

"Let's get you three some of Chopper's m-" Romeo explained.

However, Romeo was silenced by Wendy hugging him into her chest as she fell on him.

Yada and Hayami did the same to Kimura and Chiba.

All three became shocked out of their minds and try in vain to escape for air.

XXX

"Natsu. Please tickle pet my chin?" Lucy asked, in a flirty manner.

"Let's have a kiss, Luffy." Nami said, in a flirty manner.

"Tickle me, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said, also in a flirty manner.

"Sleep with me, Nagisa." Kaede said, in the same manner.

"I rather die than do it with the state you're in!" Natsu, Luffy, Ichigo and Nagisa exclaimed in unison.

"Then… let us tickle you!" Lucy, Nami, Orihime and Kaede hollered in unison.

"W-W-Wait, Luce…!" Natsu hollered.

"S-Stop, Nami!" Luffy hollered.

"G-Get off, Orihime!" Ichigo hollered.

"K-Kaede-san! Hold on!" Nagisa hollered.

Natsu, Luffy, Ichigo and Nagisa were ticked by Lucy, Nami, Orihime and Kaede as the Hero Quartet were too scared to move.

Natsu pushed Lucy off lightly.

"ALL MEN! ASSEMBLE FOR MEETING!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu attempted to rally the other guys to come up with a strategy.

But all of them had their hands full with the drunken girls, much to Natsu's horror.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Natsu asked, in disbelief.

Natsu suddenly felt a bad feeling in his spine as Lucy hugged him from behind.

"Play with me, Natsu…" Lucy muttered.

Natsu became still as stone with a ghost-like soul of him leaving his body.

XXX

An hour later, the girls finally calmed down and somehow don't remember what happened to them.

The last thing they remember was the big fight and getting dressed.

To prevent confusion and discomfort, the boys all agreed to keep this a secret as they were getting ready for bed.

"Never speak of this… to anyone." Isogai explained.

"Agreed." Natsu, Happy, Gray, Romeo, Gajeel, Lily, Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba, Terasaka, Luffy, Blizzard, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Renji said in unison.

It was that day the boys must now be on extreme guard when the girls are near alcohol.

Well… except for Nami.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bonding**

* * *

The Sunny drifted peacefully under the night sky in a calm motion.

Sitting on top of the Crow's Nest, Wendy Marvell (in her turquoise pajamas with dark green cat emoticons) watched the night with peace.

Wendy's been thinking about her experience with her new friends and the battles they've faced together.

Wendy let out a small gust from her breath.

"So peaceful." Wendy thought.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be up, Wendy-chan?" A voice asked.

Wendy turned her head to see Toka Yada, dressed in a white T-shirt and black boyshorts with a green blanket in hand, walking up to the Crow's Nest.

"H-Hey, Yada-san." Wendy said.

Yada gave a gentle smile.

"Mind if I sit next to you for a while?" Yada asked.

"Sure." Wendy replied.

Yada sat next to Wendy, putting the blanket around them to keep themselves warm.

"It sure is nice up here, isn't it?" Yada asked.

Wendy nodded with a smile.

"It's so beautiful in the night." Wendy thought.

"Whatcha doing up here anyway?" Yada asked.

"Just thinking about our upcoming battles at the other two temples." Wendy explained.

"Thinking about Grandeeney." Wendy continued.

"Oh…" Yada said.

"And…" Wendy continued.

Wendy began to cry softly.

"… Parting ways with you and our new friends when Natsu-san, Lucy-san, me, and the others return to our world." Wendy finished.

Wendy wiped the tears with her blanket.

Yada noticed Wendy's sadness and gently hugged her.

This took the sky dragon slayer by surprise.

"It's okay. Even if we drift apart, we'll always remember each other within our hearts." Yada explained.

"So… don't worry, alright?" Yada asked.

Wendy returned the hug.

" _Thank you._ " Wendy whispered.

Yada and Wendy released their hug to watch the stars.

"Those stars sure are pretty." Wendy commented.

"Indeed." Yada said.

The two girls continue to watch the night sky.

"By the way." Yada said.

"Yeah?" Wendy asked.

"You sorta remind me of my little brother." Yada explained.

"Your brother?" Wendy asked.

Yada nodded.

"He's in elementary school and one of the most important people to me." Yada explained.

Yada took out her phone to show Wendy a picture of her brother.

(A/N: Yada's little brother finally makes an appearance!)

"His name's Taichi Yada." Yada explained.

Wendy became amazed.

"Wow, he looks like Romeo-kun." Wendy commented.

Yada put her phone away.

"He came with a rare illness during my second year at Kunugigaoka Junior High." Yada explained.

"That's terrible." Wendy commented.

"I had to skip school to help him. Which got me to Class E due to neglecting classes." Yada explained.

"But helping family is more important, right?!" Wendy asked.

Yada smiled again.

"You're so kind, Wendy-chan." Yada thought.

"Yes." Yada replied.

"Maybe… is there any way I…" Wendy explained.

"Heal him, you mean?" Yada asked, guessing what Wendy was thinking.

Wendy became stunned.

"Don't worry. He's feeling better now." Yada explained.

Wendy became surprised.

"He is?!" Wendy asked.

Yada nodded.

XXX

A flashback occurred after Korosensei's assassination and Kunugigaoka's graduation, Yada parted ways with her classmates to visit Taichi at the hospital.

" _How are you feeling, bud?_ " Yada asked, during a flashback.

" _Better as rain!_ " Taichi replied, during a flashback.

Yada giggled.

" _I never imagined you graduated early._ " Taichi explained, during a flashback.

" _Yeah…_ " Yada said, during a flashback.

Yada began to think about that day again with a sad look.

The day Korosensei died.

Taichi became concerned about his sister's well-being.

" _Are you okay?_ " Taichi asked, during a flashback.

Yada nodded slowly.

" _I know a lie when I see one. But I won't ask right now._ " Taichi explained, during a flashback.

Taichi got out of bed a bit, surprising Yada.

" _H-Hold on, Tai! You still need to be-_ " Yada hollered, during a flashback.

Taichi gave Yada a comforting hug, taking her by surprise.

" _T-Tai?_ " Yada asked, during a flashback.

" _No matter what happens, I'm always here for you._ " Taichi explained, during a flashback..

" _That's a promise._ " Taichi said, during a flashback.

Yada smiled and hugged her little brother back.

" _Thanks._ " Yada said, during a flashback.

XXX

"I'm glad to hear your brother's doing okay." Wendy said.

"Yeah. He's taking it easy after recovering." Yada explained.

"That's good." Wendy commented.

Yada giggled.

"Thanks." Yada said.

"Promise me one thing." Wendy said.

"Yeah?" Yada asked.

Wendy held out her pinky finger.

"Promise me that even if we got our separate ways, we'll always remember each other as best friends." Wendy explained.

Yada brightly smiled and put out her pinky finger.

"I will." Yada said.

Wendy and Yada did a pinky promise together.

"You're the best friend I ever had after Carla, Cheria and Romeo-kun, Yada-san." Wendy explained.

"And you after Kurahashi and Justice, Wendy-chan." Yada explained.

That night, Wendy and Yada made a pinky promise to always remember each other as friends even if they're worlds apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dodgeball Game**

* * *

After Nagisa and his family's reunion party and Natsu and Lucy's confession, they still have three days before departure.

XXX

In the Class E building, the gang, plus the rest of Class E, are trying to figure out some cool activities.

"Truth or Dare?" Nakamura asked.

"No." Lucy replied.

Nakamura pouted.

"That be a death sentence to play _that_ game." Mimura explained.

"I agree." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses.

"Hide and Seek?" Chopper asked.

"Too easy if Robin's it." Sugino replied.

"I promise I won't use my ability." Robin said.

"Plus, it's too childish." Zoro commented.

"You're a child." Karma said.

Zoro growled.

"Maybe a Running Race?" Orihime asked.

"Nah." Usopp and Kimura replied in unison.

Everyone are struggling to come up with ideas.

Then, Happy came up with the best idea.

"Oh! I know! Let's play Dodgeball!" Happy hollered.

Everyone became surprised by the idea.

"Dodgeball?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yep!" Happy replied.

"I'M FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu shouted.

"I don't like this." Nami muttered.

"Me neither." Kaede muttered.

Everyone else had positive and negative opinions about doing Dodgeball.

"I'll decided the players for Red and Blue Team!" Karasuma hollered.

"Got it, sir." Isogai said.

"To make this easier – no powers allowed." Karasuma explained.

"No cheating either." Karasuma continued.

"And in addition, the winning team will giving the losing team based on the captain and vice captain's choice." Karasuma finished.

"That'll make things even more interesting!" Irina hollered.

Everyone began to make various ideas about it.

XXX

"How did my life come to this?" Lucy asked.

Outside, the E Class field prepped for Dodgeball was set with two teams: Red and Blue.

Red Team was comprised of Natsu, Happy, Nagisa, Blue, Lucy, Romeo, Gajeel, Levy, Zoro, Robin, Brook, Renji, Uryu, Kaede, Isogai, Kataoka, Kurahashi, Okajima, Chiba, Hayami, Fuwa, Mimura, Terasaka, Hazama, Yoshida and Itona.

Blue Team was comprised of Luffy, Blizzard, Ichigo, Nami, Orihime, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Lily, Wendy, Carla, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Rukia, Chad, Karma, Okuda, Sugino, Kanzaki, Maehara, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Nakamura, Sugaya, Hara, Takebayashi and Muramatsu.

Ritsu (in her original screen box) will be referee.

" **Everyone ready?** " Ritsu asked.

Everyone nodded.

" **Then… BEGIN!** " Ritsu shouted.

Making the first move, Natsu fired a ball at Gray.

Gray dodged effortlessly.

"You missed, pyro freak!" Gray hollered.

Natsu growled.

"Your clothes, Gray!" Usopp and Rukia exclaimed.

Gray realized he doesn't have his jacket on and panicked.

Two balls soon hit his and Juvia's faces, knocking them out.

"Gray! Juvia! You're out!" Karasuma hollered.

"Got'em!" Mimura hollered.

Sanji soon became more determined.

"I'll avenge you, Juvia-chwan!" Sanji hollered.

Sanji became fired up as he took out Gajeel and Terasaka.

But Zoro saw an opportunity and took it.

"Got you, dartboard!" Zoro hollered.

"Dammit!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Got you good." Zoro said.

"And I got you!" Karma hollered.

Karma got Zoro out in an instant.

Eventually, the dodgeball game descended into chaos with balls flying around left or right and more people getting out.

(A/N: Dodgeball games take too long to explain, but if released in anime, you'll know.)

XXX

 _Ten minutes later…_

Soon enough, everyone on both sides were out until Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo were the last ones standing.

"It's just us, boys!" Ichigo hollered.

"Yep." Nagisa said.

"You're both going down!" Luffy hollered.

"That's my line!" Natsu exclaimed.

From the side lines, the Red and Blue Teams cheered for their respective last players.

"Go, Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

"You can do this, buddy!" Happy hollered.

"Take them, Nagisa!" Kaede hollered.

"You got this, Luffy!" Nami hollered.

"Win, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime hollered.

"Just get it over with!" Zoro and Gajeel hollered in unison.

"Don't you dare lose!" Sugino, Maehara and Nakamura hollered in unison.

"Let the final match… BEGIN!" Karasuma hollered.

Natsu and Nagisa gave everything they got against Luffy and Ichigo.

Launching ball after ball, neither side was giving an inch.

Natsu kept firing balls with force; Luffy did the same to match the fire mage's ferocity.

Nagisa fired with precise and accurate attacks; Ichigo did the same to match the assassin-in-training's tactics.

Everyone gave many comments on both sides.

But with a calculating move, Nagisa fired a well-aimed shot at Ichigo, which then bounced off and was intercepted by Natsu.

"This will finish it!" Natsu hollered.

\- Dodgeball Home Run! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu launched a dodgeball with pure power that hit Luffy so hard it made him get slammed out of the ring.

"TEAM RED WINS~!" Irina shouted.

"That's game!" Karasuma hollered.

"ALL RIGHT!" Team Red shouted in unison.

Team Blue knew they lost, but felt happy to play.

"Aw, man!" Luffy hollered.

"At least we had fun." Ichigo commented.

" _Yeah._ " Blizzard said.

"As per rules, the winning team will give the losing team a punishment." Isogai explained.

"That was the agreement." Erza said.

Team Red nodded in agreement.

"Well, my punishment-" Natsu explained.

Nagsia whispered something in Natsu's ear, which made the dragon slayer had a devilish grin.

"That's a good idea!" Natsu hollered.

"I know." Nagisa said.

(A/N: Nagisa's dark side returns!)

Karma, Sugino, Maehara and Nakamura felt a deep chill down their spines as they deadpanned in reaction.

"HE WOULDN'T DARE!" Karma, Sugino, Maehara and Nakamura thought in unison.

XXX

As per punishment, Team Blue are forced to wear the animal costumes that Nagisa picked for them.

The first were Sugino in the chicken suit, Maehara in the bear suit (resulting in Zoro calling him Baka-Kuma), and Nakamura in the fox suit (something Sanji enjoyed with a nosebleed).

(A/N: The old costume are back! Thanks for the idea, Autistic-Grizzly!)

"This sucks!" Sugino, Maehara and Nakamura thought in unison, very depressed.

Karma was wearing a bunny suit, while Gray was wearing a rat costume.

"I'm gonna kill you for this." Gray and Karma groaned in unison.

Natsu and Nagisa snickered.

" _These two are evil._ " Blue commented, having a sweat drop on her forehead.

Okuda was wearing a cat costume, while Juvia was wearing a fish costume.

Lucy commented on the duo being cute in those costumes, making Okuda feel flustered and Juvia a little angry that it should've been her _beloved_ commenting her.

The next to come out were Yada and Wendy in duck costumes, Carla in a Beagle costume, Okano in a monkey costume, Kanzaki in a peacock costume, Rukia in a weasel costume and Hara in a cow costume.

"I can't help but feel very insulted." Hara commented, feeling depressed.

"Says you." Muramatsu said, walking out in a toucan costume.

Following him were Blizzard in a lion costume (something that made Blue laugh hysterically), Chopper in a raccoon costume, Usopp in a weasel costume, Chad in a turtle costume, Sugaya in a dolphin costume, Takebayashi in a sheep costume and Kimura, Lily and Franky in pig costumes.

Behind them were Erza in a snail costume (something that almost made the Fairy Tail mages laugh but stopped knowing not to feel the swordswoman's wrath), Nami in a hamster costume, and Orihime in a pigeon costume.

Second to last was Sanji, who was unfortunately dressed in his old Kamabaka Kingdom Okama outfit Fuwa founded online, but only lied about founding it online to keep what happened to Sanji in his two-year training a secret.

(A/N: I'm saving Sanji's little secret for another time.)

"I'm in hell again!" Sanji hollered, crying comically.

Seeing Sanji wear that made all the boys laugh their asses off.

"THIS IS TOO GOOD!" Gray, Sugino, Maehara, Gajeel, Renji and Terasaka shouted in unison, laughing.

"You *laugh* look *laugh* ridiculous, pervy chef!" Zoro hollered, laughing in between.

Zoro was laughing the most, seeing his rival so humiliated.

This got Sanji extremely pissed.

"I'LL KILL YOU, MOSSHEAD!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro and Sanji soon got into a comical fight again.

The last to come out were Luffy and Ichigo.

"This is not my day!" Luffy hollered.

"I'm gonna make you suffer for this, Nagisa." Ichigo muttered.

Luffy came out wearing a buffalo costume, while Ichigo was wearing a Black Ant costume.

Everyone was laughing like crazy.

"You look ridiculous and cool like that!" Usopp, Chopper and Blizzard hollered in unison.

"Guess it doesn't take an ant to know you're puny!" Renji hollered.

"So worth it." Nagisa said, twirling a picture of Bunny Karma and Rat Gray.

Natsu was holding a picture of Buffalo Luffy and Ant Ichigo in his hand with an evil grin.

"Those four are gonna kill you two for this." Kaede commented.

"Hope you have an explanation for this, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, babe. But let's enjoy this moment together." Natsu replied.

Natsu placed an arm around Lucy, as did Nagisa to Kaede, as they watched another comical fight that involved Luffy, Ichigo, Gray, Zoro, Sanji, Karma, Sugino, Maehara, Gajeel, Renji, Franky, Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kaede's House**

* * *

Lucy, Nami and Orihime were having a visit to Kaede's house as it was 5:30 PM.

Kaede opened the doors, as the three girls were marveled by Kaede's home.

"It's so amazing!" Lucy hollered.

"I love it!" Nami hollered.

"COOL~!" Orihime shouted.

"I knew you girls would like it." Kaede commented.

They are currently inside Kaede's living room, which connects to the kitchen and the hallway that leads upstairs.

"You're house is bigger than mine!" Lucy hollered.

"I wanna live in one!" Nami hollered, having Beli-shaped eyes.

(A/N: You know what that means…)

Lucy sighed.

"Should've known Nami-chan would act like that." Lucy thought.

Kaede laughed sheepishly as she headed to the kitchen.

"By the way – is it true?" Orihime asked.

"About what?" Kaede asked.

"That you live here all by yourself?" Orihime asked.

Kaede became sad.

"Yes." Kaede replied.

Orihime felt guilty for asking.

"I'm sorry." Orihime said.

"It's okay. I'm getting used to living alone." Kaede explained.

"You may think that way, but it never hurts to have people come over to keep you company." Nami explained.

Kaede became in a state of deep thought.

"We know how you feel, Kaede-chan. But never forget this…" Lucy explained.

Lucy came up and gave Kaede a comforting hug.

"… Nagisa and all of us are here for you." Lucy continued.

Kaede teared up a bit and returned the hug to Lucy.

"Even though I'm jealous of her cup size, she's still my friend." Kaede thought.

Nami and Orihime smiled at the sight.

XXX

 _Eight minutes later…_

Lucy, Nami and Kaede were sitting at the dining room table while Orihime was making food.

Kaede became very uneasy.

"Out of all the people to cook, why her?" Kaede thought.

"Wonder what she's making?" Lucy asked.

"I gave her a cook book to make something a little easy, so it shouldn't be a problem." Nami replied.

"That's… an understatement." Kaede commented.

"All done!" Orihime hollered.

Orihime came out with a pot of spaghetti and meatballs with sausage – well cooked and buttered at the bottom.

After a minute of getting themselves settled, the girls began eating.

Kaede was hesitant a bit knowing Orihime's style of cooking.

(A/N: Kaede watched Bleach anime in unspecified time period during Assassination Classroom.)

Regardless, Orihime is a guest at her home and needs to repay the debt for cooking.

"Here goes!" Kaede thought.

Kaede eat some spaghetti, as did Lucy and Nami.

Suddenly, all three felt very ill from eating what Orihime added in the spaghetti.

"Do you girls like it?" Orihime asked.

"Y-Yep!" Lucy, Nami and Kaede replied in unison.

They only lied to not hurt Orihime's feelings, but inside…

"WHAT DID SHE PUT IN THIS?!" Lucy, Nami and Kaede thought in unison.

XXX

After eating, the girls decided to visit Kaede's bedroom.

"I wonder if you're room is big?" Nami asked.

"Trust me. You'll like it." Kaede replied.

Lucy suddenly have a bad feeling inside.

"Could it be… him?" Lucy thought.

"Are you alright, Lucy-san?" Kaede asked.

Lucy nodded.

"I-I'm fine." Lucy replied.

"You don't have a fever from eating?" Orihime asked.

Lucy put up a fake smile, but still felt sick from eating Orihime's own style of handmade food.

"We're here." Kaede said.

Before Kaede could open the door, Lucy stopped her.

"What's wrong, Lucy-san?" Kaede asked.

"Just to be sure." Lucy replied.

Lucy opened the door slowly, and to her shock, she sees Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Blizzard, and even Ichigo, Nagisa and Blue in her bedroom, with no mess made for once.

"Hey, Luce! We were waiting for you and the girls to come here!" Natsu hollered.

"Aye, sir!" Happy hollered.

"I KNEW IT!" Lucy thought.

Lucy delivered a Lucy Kick to Natsu and Happy hard.

"What are you idiots doing here?!" Lucy asked, in an angry manner.

"Told you this was a bad idea!" Nagisa hollered.

"You bet it is." Kaede said, not happy that her boyfriend entered her bedroom without permission.

Nagisa sweat dropped rapidly in fear.

"You better explain this, Luffy!" Nami hollered, grabbing Luffy by his cardigan.

"I-I-I can explain!" Luffy hollered.

"Why are you here, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"It was their idea, not mine." Ichigo replied.

Blizzard and Blue yawned.

"We just wanted to see Kaede's place – don't be so dramatic." Natsu explained, rubbing the bump on his forehead.

"Aye." Happy muttered, rubbing his forehead bump too.

"From what I see, that's breaking in without entering!" Lucy hollered.

"And from that it's stealing!" Lucy continued.

"Wait a minute… did you guys come through my window?!" Kaede asked, in an angry manner.

It didn't take long to guess when the answer is right in front of them.

"You did!" Nami hollered.

Luffy hid behind Ichigo, knowing how frightening Nami can be.

"I'm scared." Luffy muttered.

" _You're not the only one, Luffy._ " Blizzard commented.

Blizzard sees Blue hiding behind him in cowardice.

" _She's a demon!_ " Blue hollered.

" _You have no idea._ " Blizzard said, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"We're really sorry." Nagisa said.

Kaede smiled at her boyfriend's innocence and kissed him softly on the lips.

"All is forgiven." Kaede said.

Nagisa blushed rapidly, but smiled.

Natsu chuckled.

"Anyway, can we stay with you girls for a bit?" Natsu asked.

Lucy became uneasy.

"We promise not to destroy anything this time." Happy explained.

"And I'll only eat what is given – cross my heart on it." Luffy explained.

"We only do what you ladies say." Ichigo said.

Lucy, Nami and Orihime smiled at their boyfriends being reasonable and each girl kissed their own boyfriends.

Lucy to Natsu; Nami to Luffy; Orihime to Ichigo.

"Okay. Let's spend the night together." Lucy explained.

"YEAH!" Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Blizzard, Nami, Ichigo, Orihime and Blue shouted in unison.

Kaede and Nagisa smiled at the sight of their friends being overjoyed to say together.

"This is the best night we ever had." Nagisa and Kaede thought in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Celestial Spirit Craziness**

* * *

The gang and the students of Class E, alongside Nagisa's sister Kotomi, are gathered at the old campus building for Lucy to introduce all the Celestial Spirits she has on her hand right now.

She already introduced Horologium, Lyra, Crux and Pyxis.

Next…

\- Open! Gate of the Canis Major! Nikora! – Lucy shouted.

Lucy summoned the Canis Major Celestial Spirit, Nikora, nicknamed Plue.

"HE'S CUTE~!" Most of the girls shouted in unison, extremely ecstatic about Plue.

"I know!" Lucy hollered, cuddling Plue.

"Kinda ironic he doesn't look like dog." Chopper commented.

"Says the raccoon dog." Karma said.

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper exclaimed.

XXX

Now it's the turn of Gold Keys, also the 12 Zodiac Celestial Spirits.

Summoning all of them one at a time in a day takes a toll on Lucy, which is why she's taking breaks after three keys summoned each for eight minutes to replenish magic power.

First was Aries, who used her Wool Magic to make construct-like trampolines for Luffy, Usopp, Happy, Chopper and Blue to have fun while the others watched with different reactions.

"This is fun!" Luffy hollered.

"It's like Sky Island again!" Usopp and Chopper hollered in unison.

"Told ya so!" Happy hollered.

Blue was having fun to even speak right now.

"I hope it wasn't bad, Lucy-san?" Aries asked.

"Nah. I think it's good!" Lucy replied.

"Thank you!" Aries hollered, bowing.

XXX

Next was Taurus' turn.

"Mooooo!" Taurus hollered.

"Why did she choose him next?" Juvia, Wendy, Carla and Levy thought in unison, dumbfounded.

"It's a pleasure to see you hot as ever, Lucy-san!" Taurus hollered.

Lucy began to sweat drop.

"Who gives you the right to compliment a lady, you pervert!" Sanji hollered.

"Takes one to know one." Zoro, Usopp and Blizzard thought in unison, deadpanned.

Taurus then saw Orihime and his eyes became hearts with lust.

"What a beautiful lady!" Taurus hollered.

Orihime became stunned a bit.

"Me?" Orihime asked.

"What marvelous features you-" Taurus commented, before being silenced by Ichigo, Rukia and Sanji.

"What did I say?!" Sanji asked, in angry manner.

"Do you want to die?!" Ichigo and Rukia asked in unison, in an angry manner as well.

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Figures Taurus deserves that." Lucy thought.

XXX

Next was Cancer, who was giving ideal hairstyles to Kaede, Okuda, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Hayami and Kotomi.

Kaede's became slightly longer, Okuda's braids were undone and let her hair fall down with a flower on her left side, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Hayami and Kotomi's tied in buns, Kataoka's ponytail became wavy, Yada's ponytail was undone and became long with a wavy style, and Okano's became a little neater.

Seeing their girlfriends in different hairstyles made Nagisa, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya and Chiba blush furiously, while Sanji, Brook and Okajima got nosebleeds and everyone else became amazed.

"Fabulously done, eh?" Robin asked.

"Fabulously done indeed, ebi!" Cancer hollered.

"That's Cancer." Lucy commented.

Karma was completely dazzled by Okuda's long hair that enhanced her beauty, as the chemist was being complimented by Juvia and Robin.

To his own surprise, Karma blushed a little dark while Okuda's face became red as a tomato in embarrassment.

"Y-You like it?" Okuda asked.

"It just shows how perfectly beautiful you are to me, Okuda-san." Karma replied.

Karma took Okuda in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss, something she returned with joy.

(A/N: A shout-out for any Karmanami for this moment!)

"Lucky bastard." Mimura and Okajima commented in unison, depressed.

XXX

Up next was Gemini… and boy a joke was coming.

"We've got something to show you all!" Gemi hollered.

"And it's gonna be cool!" Mini hollered.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"This!" Gemini hollered.

"Piri-piri!" Gemini hollered.

Using their Transformation Magic, Gemini transformed into Nami with only a white towel wrapped around from her chest down to her thighs.

"Piri-piri!" Gemini hollered.

Nami (with her cheeks turning red) and Lucy shrieked.

"What the hell?!" Nami exclaimed.

"Are you serious?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Yada and Wendy covered Romeo's eyes to prevent him from seeing this, as did Kataoka to Isogai's, Kanzaki to Sugino's, Juvia's to Gray's, Orihime to Ichigo's, and Robin to Zoro's.

Kaede became a bit jealous from seeing the Gemini Nami's chest size.

The Perverted Trio (Sanji, Brook and Okajima) and Maehara got nosebleeds, while the rest of the guys and girls were shocked without a thing to say.

Even Luffy became extremely stunned with a small gush of blood from his nose, which earned him a Haki punch from an embarrassed Nami.

The only ones weren't affected were Natsu, Happy, Chopper and Chad.

"Didn't know Gemini was gonna do his Magic using Nami." Chopper commented.

"Guess they wanted to poke fun at someone else." Happy commented.

"You had your fun, now scram!" Lucy hollered, closing Gemini's gate and sending them back.

Lucy panted heavily.

"A-Are you okay?" Nagisa asked.

"Just worn out." Lucy replied.

Suddenly, Virgo appeared through a hole.

"Hello, princess. Time for punishment?" Virgo asked.

"You have a habit of appearing on your own." Lucy commented.

"She always does." Carla said.

"I've got a guidebook of ways for punishment." Virgo explained.

"Wanna try a few?" Virgo asked.

"She really is a masochist!" Nagisa, Kotomi, Sugino, Maehara, Okajima, Mimura, Yoshida and Muramatsu thought in unison, deadpanned.

XXX

It was now Sagittarius' turn, who was using Chopper as target practice, as Chopper's X-mark on his hat now had an apple on it.

"With my skills, I shall not miss!" Sagittarius hollered.

"Why am I being a practice dummy?!" Chopper exclaimed.

"That's your fault for having an 'X' on your hat, Chopper." Natsu replied.

"NOT HELPING!" Chopper shouted.

" _This isn't the time for you to be casual!_ " Blizzard exclaimed.

"Here I go, moshi moshi!" Sagittarius hollered.

With a precise shot, Sagittarius shot his arrow that went straight at the apple without hurting Chopper.

Except the top portion of his hat got a little shredded.

"MY HAT!" Chopper shouted.

XXX

It was now Capricorn's turn, who was reading the story " _The Lost Hero_ " by Rick Riordan.

He is currently finishing the part where Jason Grace and his friends met Talia Grace and her hunters in search of Percy Jackson.

(A/N: I do love Greek myths.)

"We shall stop there for now." Capricorn said, closing the book with a bookmark placed on the chapter he just finished.

Lucy, Levy and Fuwa were amazed.

"He reads really well!" Levy and Fuwa hollered in unison.

"I need a break!" Gray thought, already wiped out from listening for about 2 hours.

XXX

"We are!" Scorpio hollered.

Scorpio was now up as he gave out his pose.

"WE ARE!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Maehara, Okajima, Sugaya, Mimura and Terasaka shouted in unison.

"Boys." Nami, Rukia, Okano, Kurahashi, Yada, Nakamura, Hara and Hazama commented in unison.

"So noisy." Uryu thought, adjusting his glasses.

Loke soon appeared out of nowhere as Lucy sent Scorpio back to take a break.

"Hey, guys." Loke said.

"Hey, man." Gray said.

"Now he's here." Romeo muttered in unison.

"It's nice to see you again." Erza said.

"I aim to please, milady." Loke commented.

Sanji became pissed at Loke's womanizing attitude.

Loke then gently cupped Kaede's chin and presented her a rose.

"I know that you have a boyfriend, but know there is one lady as beautiful as you with your superb acting, cat-like ears and extreme cuteness like a little Nekomata." Loke commented.

Kaede became too stunned for words with rapid sweat drops, while Nagisa became angry with Kotomi comforting her brother.

"Take that back, you womanizing bastard!" Sanji exclaimed.

"You're one to talk!" Zoro, Usopp, Gray and Sugino hollered in unison.

"I thought one womanizing scumbag was bad enough." Okano commented.

Okano's comment struck a comical arrow at Maehara's heart.

(A/N: Maehara and Loke are one of a kind!)

"Quit being such a prude, Loke." Natsu said.

"Knock it off." Ichigo said.

\- Regulus Impact! – Loke shouted.

Loke launched a powerful light blast at Natsu, Ichigo, Sanji and Maehara, sending all four of them flying.

Unfortunately, Romeo and Isogai were caught in the mix.

"Romeo-kun!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yuma!" Kataoka exclaimed.

"Better send him back before Natsu gets here." Happy muttered.

"I know." Lucy said.

"Just let me know whenever you need me, Lucy." Loke explained, adjusting his glasses.

"You come here on your own anyway!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy closed Loke's gate, just as a pissed off Natsu, Ichigo, Sanji and Maehara came back looking for Loke.

An unconscious Romeo and Isogai were being tended to by Wendy and Orihime while Kataoka watches.

XXX

The last to be up was Aquarius, who was summoned at the class' private pool area.

"What the hell do you want this time, Lucy?" Aquarius asked.

Lucy stuttered.

"Well…" Lucy replied.

"Make it quick! I'm in a foul mood today!" Aquarius hollered.

"Are you and Scorpio having issues again?" Fuwa asked.

"Fuwa-chan… bad idea." Nagisa said.

Fuwa gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Uh-oh!" Lucy and Happy thought in unison, dumfounded that Fuwa knows about Aquarius' (somewhat) strained relationship with Scorpio.

"What did she say?" Aquarius asked, in an angry manner.

"She said nothing!" Nagisa and Kotomi replied in unison.

"Another mermaid!" Sanji hollered, being in his "love mode" again.

"May you give me some money?" Brook asked.

Team Natsu (except Natsu) and the Straw Hats (except Luffy and Robin) became extremely shocked.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Team Natsu (except Natsu) and the Straw Hats (except Luffy and Robin) thought in unison.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Aquarius shouted.

Summoning a large wave of water, Aquarius blasted everyone with extreme force.

XXX

As the sun began to go down, everyone went back home to prepare for sailing to the Spring Island tomorrow.

Lucy began to smile despite being wet.

"My Celestial Spirits will always be my friends no matter how crazy they are!" Lucy thought.

Lucy's bond with her spirits are so deep that she'll always treat them as family to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lucy's Letter**

* * *

It was nighttime, as the Thousand Sunny was only a day from reaching the Spring Island.

Everyone were asleep as the Straw Hat's ship/home drifted quietly across the sea.

All except for one…

XXX

In the Library with only a lamp lit by a flame, there was Lucy, dressed in her pink long pajamas with maroon cat emblems scattered around.

She was writing another letter to her mother.

(A/N: Ironically, Lucy's mother is "you-know-what", but writes them for her spirit to read even though it's not real)

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Sorry I haven't been writing letters to you lately, but I've been busy._

 _Recently, my friends and I were drawn into another world by this baddie named Genos, who also summoned people from two other worlds into this one I'm in right now. To get back home, we have to clear four islands based on the four seasons._

 _Spring and Winter were done, and now it's Fall – there's even no telling what our challenge will be there. Each temple has a Guardian Spirit of their own element: wind, water, earth and fire. Each one much tougher than the previous one, let me tell you._

 _Good news is… I've many new friends to help me, Natsu and the others on our quest. Three different worlds with so many things that aren't magic, but effective all around._

 _Some of these new friends include Luffy, Ichigo, Nagisa, Blizzard, Blue, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin-san, Franky, Brook, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Karma, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Okuda, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa, Chiba, Hayami and Terasaka. They're all good friends and get along with mine quite nicely._

 _I've even made three new best friends: Nami-chan, Orihime-chan, and Kayano-chan. They're just like me in many ways._

 _Lost people we loved in our childhood._

 _Have a knack for attracting unwanted attention_

 _Smart and funny_

 _Have boyfriends that watch our backs and share our pains_

 _Those three are like "the best sisters I ever had" since I dreamed about it since I was the only child in our family._

 _Oh, by the way… I confessed my love to Natsu after the Winter Island! *Drew a heart after saying Winter Island!* Yeah, he is a complete dope and a gluttonous idiot, but he's the very reason I joined Fairy Tail in the first place since the day we met. He's always been there for me and treats me as the most important person in his life. Heck even I admitted to myself I had feelings for him during our adventures together._

 _Mom, I hope you and Dad watch over me and wish me luck to come back home safe. I promise I will do all that I can to be useful to my friends and help Natsu overcome anything that comes his way._

 _Love you with all my heart,_

 _Lucy_

Finishing her letter and putting it in her bag, Lucy yawned and went back to sleep with those sleeping in the Aquarium.

XXX

Lucy entered the Aquarium, where she sees Natsu and Gajeel snoring like a logs, while Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Juvia, Lily and Levy were sleeping peacefully.

Lucy laid down next to Natsu, her head on his chest as she sleeps blissfully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Comforting**

* * *

Luffy is currently sitting at the rooftop of Kaede's house, in a very troubled state.

"Why… why would someone do _that_ to their own brother?" Luffy thought.

Still shaken by the origins of Natsu and Zeref back at the Fall Island and the tragedy of their past, Luffy didn't know what to do.

Thinking about recent events also reminded him the War of the Best two years ago… and Ace's death at Akainu's hands.

Nami, dressed in her nightgown with a blanket wrapped around her watched in worry without her boyfriend noticing.

"I never seen Luffy like this." Nami thought.

"I know you're there, Nami." Luffy explained.

Nami squeaked lightly.

"How'd you know I was here?" Nami asked.

"Observation Haki, remember." Luffy replied.

Nami sighed in defeat and went over to Luffy's side.

"Still thinking about what happened, huh?" Nami asked.

Luffy sadly nodded.

"I… I don't know what to do for Natsu." Luffy explained.

"Luffy…" Nami said.

Luffy became a little shaken.

"After hearing that story, got me reminded of back when Ace died." Luffy explained.

"There's always this dark inside of me wanting to bring Ace back…" Luffy continued.

Nami became shocked.

"Luffy! You wouldn't-" Nami hollered.

"I'm not stupid! I would never bring Ace back!" Luffy hollered.

Nami didn't expect Luffy to say that.

"Rayleigh told me that once someone dies, they can never AND shouldn't ever come back to life!" Luffy hollered.

Luffy began to cry a bit but wiped his tears.

"That also made me realize something when I may face Akainu." Luffy explained.

Nami listened.

"He killed Ace and I will never forgive that." Luffy explained.

"But giving into my anger is exactly what he wants like he did toying with Ace's feelings." Luffy continued.

"If I killed that man out of hatred…" Luffy continued.

"… then I be no better than him!" Luffy continued.

"I may be even worse than him!" Luffy finished.

(A/N: Luffy understand when and when not to draw the line when it comes to giving or taking life! It's a basic human morality)

Nami became extremely surprised.

"So Luffy knows that killing Akainu will never bring Ace back, nor will it give him any closure." Nami thought.

Nami put a comforting hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"It's okay, Luffy. I know how you feel." Nami explained.

"I know you do." Luffy said, placing his hand above hers.

"I'm sure Ace will be proud of you and your new drive." Nami explained.

"But be sure tomorrow you help Natsu 100% as the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates." Nami continued.

"The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates who leads us to victory with a goofy smile and a kind heart." Nami finished.

Luffy let out his signature grin.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

Luffy and Nami gave a passionate kiss to each other as their love grew stronger.

XXX

Behind the scenes, a spirit of Ace watched the two with his signature grin showing.

"I'm really proud of you, Luffy." Ace said.

Ace's spirit disappeared into the wind, happy hearing that Luffy understands life and revenge and wishes him luck for the future when he becomes King of the Pirates.

* * *

 **This is to help Luffy understand the importance of human life and to never let revenge get the better of him nor killing Akainu will grant Luffy closure for Ace's death. Hope this doesn't ruin your stories if Luffy confronts Akainu, XFangHeartX, but it's to show that most heroes should never cross the line when fighting villains who murder people, so heroes can always remain on the side of good and life.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Korosensei the Target**

* * *

"Awww, such a wonderful sight." Korosensei commented.

Korosensei is enjoying the view of the sea on top of the Sunny's Mast as it continued its course to the Summer Island.

He ain't feeling sea sickness after taking some of Chopper's medicine.

"Such a beautiful-" Korosensei said, before dodging a sudden barrage of shots.

"What the?!" Korosensei exclaimed.

"Hey, Korosensei!" A voice hollered.

Korosensei looked down to Maehara, Okano, Okajima, Kurahashi and Mimura armed with their Anti-Sensei Handguns or Assault Rifles.

"Make sure you don't let your guard down when we try to get a shot at you!" Maehara hollered.

"Nyrufufufufu! Glad to see my good students in top shape as ever!" Korosensei commented.

Korosensei quickly dodged two shots out of nowhere.

The shots came from Usopp and Romeo, who also had Anti-Sensei Handguns.

"Don't leave us out of the game!" Usopp hollered.

"Glad these things shot air pellets and not actual bullets." Romeo commented.

(A/N: Anti-Sensei weaponry can only be used for people ages 12 and above. Not 11 and below unless it's a slingshot or toy bat.)

"Precisely, Romeo-kun! The weapons you and Usopp-kun hold carry unique materials that are harmless to humans, but very hurtful to me!" Korosensei explained, with his face orange and a red circle in the center.

"My regards to Karasuma-sensei!" Usopp thought.

"The weapons carrying these materials can take the form of pistols, assault and sniper rifles, and…" Korosensei explained.

Renji shunpoed behind Korosensei with an Anti-Sensei Knife ready to slice.

But Korosensei dodged again.

"… Knives!" Korosensei hollered.

"Damn it!" Renji hollered.

"You missed!" Korosensei hollered, putting up his Mockery face.

XXX

Near the Tangerine Tree, Lucy, Nami and Levy were watching the scene with amusement.

"Kaede-chan wasn't kidding when she said Korosensei used to move at Mach 20." Lucy commented.

"Now, he can move at, likely around Mach 100." Levy explained.

"Yep. Even Luffy, Zoro and Brook would have a hard time catching him – even with these new weapons Karasuma-sensei gave to us." Nami explained, touching the rubber of her new Anti-Sensei Knife.

"And the best part… we get to take these home with us for safekeeping as well as mementos!" Levy hollered.

"So long as we don't play around with them." Lucy explained, having a sweat drop on her forehead.

"That would be an **UNDERSTATMENT** with Luffy, Chopper, Natsu and Happy." Nami deadpanned.

XXX

Korosensei continued to dodge attacks from Maehara, Okano, Okajima, Kurahashi, Mimura, Usopp, Romeo and Renji, with even Blizzard, Blue, Gajeel, Juvia, Uryu and Sanji joining on the fun.

Korosensei laughed.

"You'll never catch me that easily!" Korosensei hollered.

Suddenly, a net appeared out of nowhere, catching the teaching octopus by surprise.

"HUH?!" Korosensei shouted, turning his face purple.

The net came from a cannon crafted by Franky, Sugaya, Nakamura, Orihime and Happy under Karma's leadership near the entrance to the Kitchen.

" **SUPER** bullseye!" Franky hollered, doing his signature pose.

"Told you it catch sensei by surprise." Karma said, twirling his knife.

"By pure luck, it caught him off guard." Sugaya explained.

"We still got him!" Happy hollered.

"Think again!" Korosensei hollered, suddenly appearing from behind.

Franky, Orihime and Happy were surprised.

"How'd you escape the net?!" Franky, Orihime and Happy exclaimed in unison.

"Should've known you'd use an afterimage to escape, Korosensei." Nakamura commented.

"Nothing ever surprises you, huh?" Karma asked.

Korosensei gave his signature laughter with the Anti-Sensei net in a blanket.

"That was pretty clever, Karma-kun. But a little cliché if you ask me." Korosensei replied.

Karma shrugged his shoulders, not even caring about his failure.

"But you still left your guard down." Karma explained.

Korosensei was confused.

\- Water Cannon! – Juvia shouted.

Juvia shot a blast of water at Korosensei unguarded.

Though the attack didn't hurt him, it did made him a little immobilized via swelling.

"Got him!" Karma thought.

"Now's your chance!" Juvia hollered.

Using their Anti-Sensei knives, Karma, Juvia, Franky, Sugaya, Nakamura, Orihime and Happy, now joined by Kaede, Wendy, Yada, Kimura, Rukia, Isogai, Kataoka, Sanji, Ichigo, Gray and Blizzard.

However, Korosensei managed to dodge their attacks all at once, but became slower from the water moisturizing his skin.

"Dammit!" Gray hollered.

"We almost had him!" Ichigo hollered.

"Even with the water, he's quick!" Rukia hollered.

"Told you so." Isogai said, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Clever effort, Karma-kun. Juvia-san." Korosensei commented.

Karma smirked.

"Don't be so sure." Karma

Korosensei became confused.

Several smoke bombs appeared out of nowhere, causing everyone to disappear.

"Smoke bombs?!" Korosensei exclaimed.

Moving with half his speed, Korosensei moved around the ship to find out where everyone is.

XXX

As the smoke cleared twenty seconds later, Korosensei looked around to see no one was on the ship.

"Where did everybody go?" Korosensei asked.

Suddenly, everyone came out, armed with Anti-sensei guns all aimed at Korosensei.

Korosensei became stunned.

"Uh-oh!" Korosensei thought.

"Ready…" Natsu said.

"…aim…" Nagisa said.

"… FIRE!" Karasuma hollered.

By Karasuma's command, everyone fired their bullets all around.

Korosensei dodged but was caught in a pincer attack with nowhere to run.

Two shots by Chiba and Hayami made their mark at Korosensei, resulting in a powerful flash that blew everyone back.

Lifting his head a bit, Nagisa's eyes widened.

"Still here!" Korosensei hollered.

By some miracle, Korosensei used his Ultimate Defense Form to avoid getting shot.

Everyone became deadpanned at the sight.

XXX

Everyone soon became extremely tired, as they were laid everyone on the Sunny's grassy upper deck.

"What a day…" Korosensei commented, panting.

"I know." Natsu said, panting.

"Can't believe he had his Ultimate Defense form on him." Kaede commented, panting while leaning on Nagisa for support.

"That's Korosensei." Nagisa said.

" **You guys almost had him by 3 seconds!** " Ritsu hollered, using Chiba's smartphone.

" **But it was an improved effort.** " Ritsu said.

"Thanks, Ritsu." Chiba said.

Rinka smiled with a blush as she leaned on Chiba's shoulder.

"You're one tough customer, Korosensei." Natsu commented.

"Indeed, I am." Korosensei said.

Korosensei gave a toothy smile.

Suddenly, Karma showed Korosensei the photo of him in a stag beetle costume… looking at porn magazines with his smitten expression.

(A/N: This happened during Okajima's attempt to assassinate Korosensei using his experience with pornography)

Korosensei screamed.

"You monster! I can't believe you'd do this to me!" Korosensei hollered.

"Aw, come on, sensei. Gotta do something to make you squeal." Karma explained.

"Your friend is seriously insane." Natsu commented.

"That would be an understatement, Natsu-san." Nagisa explained, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

Everyone watched with dumbfounded expressions as Karma mercilessly teased Korosensei.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Preparations for Battle**

 **Note: The takes place before Chapter 18.** **Be aware it may be short, but it's possibly a part of Chapter 18.**

* * *

Today is the day the final battle begins on the Summer Island, as it is only a few hours away.

Right now, everyone was sound asleep.

Except for two…

Standing on top the mast, Brook and Korosensei were viewing the island with caution.

"The final stage." Brook said.

"Indeed." Korosensei said.

Korosensei got out a violin.

"Ready to get them up?" Korosensei asked.

Brook didn't need to answer as he got his sword and sheath ready.

"It'll be my pleasure! Yohohohoh!" Brook laughed.

Korosensei gave a devilish grin.

"Let the wake up song being!" Korosensei hollered.

Playing their instruments, Brook and Korosensei began their "wake up" song that got most of the gang up in a jiffy, and needless to say, they weren't happy.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo, Gray, Zoro and Renji shouted in unison.

"This early at the crack of dawn?!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Let us have our beauty sleep!" Gajeel and Franky hollered.

"How can we sleep if you two sing so loud?!" Kaede, Sugino, Maehara, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Okajima, Sugaya, Mimura and Terasaka asked in unison, in an angry manner.

"Someone better shut those two up!" Rukia and Kataoka hollered in unison.

Natsu, Luffy and Happy let out loud snores.

"SCREW THAT! SOMEONE STOP NATSU AND HAPPY FROM SNORING!" Lucy shouted.

"AND GET ME A BAT TO WACK LUFFY SO HE SLEEPS!" Nami shouted.

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!" Erza shouted.

XXX

Later that morning, everyone entered the kitchen as Sanji, Isogai and Hara got everyone's breakfast ready.

Luffy attempted to steal everyone's food again, but Sanji wacked Luffy with a kitchen spatula.

"You just ate!" Sanji hollered.

"But I'm hungry!" Luffy hollered.

"How is that you ate everything on your plate in an instant, and yet you're still hungry?!" Usopp, Chopper, Blizzard, Franky, Romeo, Carla, Uryu, Sugino, Maehara, Okano, Kimura, Nakamura, Sugaya, Okajima, Mimura and Terasaka exclaimed in unison.

"Trust us when you all know Luffy's stomach will never be satisfied until he eats everything in sight." Zoro commented.

"A boy with a heavy appetite." Irina commented.

"Says the bitch." Nami said.

Irina became angry with a red tick mark on her forehead.

(A/N: Nami got Bitch-sensei right there!)

Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How did my life come to this point?" Karasuma asked.

"I have a solution to that!" Korosensei hollered.

Appearing in an instant, Korosensei appeared with a huge sack of freshly-cooked meat.

"MEAT~!" Luffy shouted.

Luffy quickly got the meat in an instant and began eating quickly.

" _It's rude to eat like that, Luffy!_ " Blizzard hollered.

"Where'd you do, Korosensei?" Nagisa asked.

"To a local village's food marketing in India. Took two hours forward and back to get it." Korosensei replied.

"And right after we attempted to kill you for waking us up!" Maehara, Mimura and Okajima hollered in unison.

"The octopus sure is complicated as ever." Itona commented.

"Can say that again." Chad said.

Natsu finished his plate after receiving three sets of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and orange juice.

"I'm done!" Natsu hollered.

"And I thought Luffy-nii was gluttonous?" Romeo asked.

"Romeo-kun… you would've known Natsu's got a big appetite too." Wendy replied, having a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Done too!" Luffy hollered.

Romeo face-palmed himself in embarrassment.

"I take it back." Romeo said.

"Why do these two have be rude when eating?" Lucy, Nami, Gray, Juvia, Carla, Rukia, Uryu, Sanji, Kaede, Blue, Okuda, Isogai, Kataoka, Nakamura, Hara, Yoshida and Muramatsu thought in unison, deadpanned.

XXX

The rest of the day goes by as everyone began making battle plans on how to beat the final island.

Natsu was trading blows with Luffy, Ichigo, Gray, Zoro and Gajeel on the deck with Lucy, Happy, Levy, Nami, Blizzard, Nagisa, Kaede, Blue, Sugino, Kanzaki, Orihime, Chad and Robin watching.

Karma, Okuda, Erza, Isogai, Kataoka, Fuwa, Takebayashi, Uryu and Usopp checked every weapon at the gang's disposal in the Crow's Nest.

Franky was working on the Soldier Dock System alongside Chopper, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Kimura, Yada, Nakamura, Sugaya and Irina.

And Sanji, Brook, Rukia, Renji, Maehara, Okano, Kurahashi, Okajima, Mimura, Fuwa, Chiba, Hayami, Hara, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hazama and Itona checking on their supplies and equipment to use efficiently.

Korosensei and Karasuma watched their progress while conducting notes to go over.

XXX

 _Around 4:55 PM…_

The sky became a combination of red, orange and yellow as the sky began to go down.

The Thousand Sunny docked near the sand area of the island.

The gang onboard were armed to the teeth.

"This is it." Karasuma said.

"Everyone ready?" Korosensei asked.

Everyone nodded.

The Sunny opened its side as the stairway came down.

"Let's go!" Natsu hollered.

"Yeah!" The gang hollered in unison.

Making their move, everyone began moving to various sections of the island for the operation to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Nagisa and Kaede's Date**

 **Takes place after the final chapter of Assassin's Journey; but ain't part of the main story entirely.**

* * *

Nagisa woke up at 8:36 AM in his bed, prepping to get ready for his first date with Kaede.

He looked to his surroundings to see Blue sleeping below his bed peacefully.

Nagisa smiled as he looked at a picture of him, Class E, Fairy Tail, the Straw Hats and the Substitute Shinigami group at the Class E campus building.

It was the picture they took before they went back to their worlds.

"Someday… we'll meet again." Nagisa thought.

Nagisa stretched his arms and got out of bed, grabbing Korefuji along the way.

Hearing her master move, Blue got up from her sleep in an instant and followed her owner.

"Morning, Blue." Nagisa said.

Blue smiled.

Nagisa grabbed a few clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Blue waited outside, waging her tail.

A few minutes later, Nagisa came out dressed in a light blue hoodie with a turquoise wolf symbol on the bag and white strings, over a white, short-sleeved dress shirt, tan jeans held by a black belt with a silver buckle, and white and red sneakers. He also has Korefuji's sheath held with a red strap on both ends of the sheath.

"All set." Nagisa said.

Nagisa headed out to the door.

"See you, Mom and Dad!" Nagisa hollered.

"Have a good time, son!" Yusei hollered.

"Be sure you're back by 1!" Hiromi hollered.

"I'll watch Blue while you're gone!" Kotomi hollered.

Blue barked in agreement.

"Thanks!" Nagisa hollered.

Nagisa opened the door and closed it as soon as he got out.

" _Have fun on your date, Nagisa._ " Blue said.

XXX

Nagisa jogged to Yoyogi Park, Shibuya to meet up with Kaede, who was there waiting for him.

Today was his and Kaede's first date since the Four Islands incident, using today until the afternoon to reinforce their relationship.

Nagisa was already there, waiting for Kaede to show up.

"Guess I'm early." Nagisa thought.

"Hey! Nagisa!" Kaede hollered.

Nagisa turned to see Kaede coming from the left, and boy he became surprised by her appearance.

She was dressed in a lime green sleeveless dress that extends to her knees with ruffled edges, with a sky blue windbreaker jacket over the dress and black calf-length sandals. Her hair still styled in the usual cat-ear pigtails.

"H-Hey, Kaede-san." Nagisa said.

Nagisa's face became tomato red.

Kaede giggled.

"Loss for words, Nagisa?" Kaede asked.

Nagisa couldn't say a word.

"Come on, we have only until 12!" Kaede hollered.

Nagisa snapped out of his "red face" and followed Kaede, who went to run around the park.

XXX

For the next two hours, Nagisa and Kaede jogged around Yoyogi Park for a whole hour before taking a twenty minute break.

For the next hour, Nagisa and Kaede had a picnic Kaede set up near her seating place while they were running. It consisted of two bento lunches with four bottles of spring water each.

Nagisa and Kaede were eating and chatting in between as they caught up on each other's progress. They really had a blast for their first date.

An hour later, it was 12 PM as Nagisa walked Kaede home.

They reached the door to her house as they began to say goodbye.

"See you next week, Kaede-san." Nagisa explained.

"You too, Nagisa." Kaede said.

Nagisa and Kaede gave each other a soft kiss on the lips for a ten seconds before releasing it.

Kaede smiled as she entered her house.

Nagisa genuinely smiled as he began to jog back to his house.

XXX

Nagisa entered the door to his house, where he is greeted by a joyful Blue jumping on him.

Blue licked him without rest.

"Okay! Okay, girl! Give me some room!" Nagisa hollered.

Kotomi grabbed Blue off Nagisa with a giggle.

"You know being more than three hours away from you gets her like this." Kotomi explained.

"Hah, hah. Very funny, sis." Nagisa commented.

Nagisa stood up and took a look to the horizon.

Nagisa smiled as he entered the house.

What awaits Nagisa's future, will be decided on his own terms.


End file.
